Scribbles and Whiskers Chapter 11 extended
by Trinxy
Summary: Summary: What happens when it gets boring when our Detective and Writer are stuck in the Elevator? From "Undead Again". Alternative ending for Season 4. M rated version of Chapter 11 . For you guys :


**For information – if you don't understand what's the fic about – you should read all the 10 chapters of „Scribbles and Whiskers" before reading this extended version of chapter 11. This fic is rated M for a reason, so, be warned. Tee hee.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She smiles against his lips when he tries to start to unzip her wet leather jacket but fails. His fingers can't find the zipper and he is pathetically trying to get a hold of it. She chuckles when he lowers his lips to her jawline and comments, "Laughing at me?"

She makes a throaty sound between a sigh and a chuckle, when he bites her jaw gently and finally manages to open her jacket.

"No," she sighs when his rough fingers slide inside her now opened jacket and slowly tug it off. She releases the hold around his neck and lets the jacket hit the ground with a soft thump. He looks at her for a long minute. Their eyes meet. Golden green meets the vibrating blue and they just stare each other, their eyes speaking volumes between them. He disturbs the flow of energy when he moves his hands to her cheeks to pull her closer to his mouth. She closes her eyes immediately when she sees him towering over her. He releases her face when their lips meet. Slowly, tentatively he is kissing her. He manages to turn them both around without disturbing the kiss, so Kate now has her back pressed against the front door. She sighs into his mouth when she feels the cold surface behind her. He doesn't let her savour the feeling and he starts kissing her more forcefully, his tongue entering her mouth, greeted by the same force of eagerness.

It doesn't take long until they are both out of air and they break their kiss, foreheads resting against each other. They are gasping for air and he lowers his head to get a bite of her neck. She shudders when she feels his now warmed up lips against her throat. She moves her head to the side, so he has more access to it. He places several open mouthed kisses on the delicate skin before he finds her lips again. She is about to ask him something when she feels him against her open mouth, and the thought dies on the spot. He kisses her furiously, not letting her think or feel anything else, only him.

Slowly, he starts fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. He manages to get open the first two buttons when he stops the kiss and looks down, resting his head against her forehead. She releases a shuddering breath, when she realizes what he is looking at. The scar is exposed in the light of the room and he is looking at it intently. Before she can clear her head and say something he moves his head downwards and his lips meet with the puckered skin of the scar. At that moment, she is sure that her heart has stopped for several beats before it starts working again. It feels so electrifying to have him there, against her heart. He sucks the scar gently, kissing the way around it and caressing it with his lips. Then his mouth travels back again, slowly kissing his way towards her face. When he reaches there, he feels her fingers encircling his wrist and pulling it upwards from its place at her waist. She takes his hand and places it on the top of the scar while her mouth is blindly trying to find his again. Their lips meet in a slow kiss.

He pulls away in a short while, opening his eyes. At the same time she opens hers too and they look at each other, soft, shuddering breaths filling the air between them. His hand is still on the scar. She smiles.

"We are at the beginning again." she says softly, her voice sounding out of breath. He furrows his brows at her statement, not really understanding what she is trying to say. She leans in and kisses his cheek and mumbles against his stubble.

"This is what started all of this." She is silent again for a little while, letting him grasp the many levels of that sentence. "You, me. The elevator. The dedication," she explains further.

"Oh, yes." he mumbles, moving his head to angle his mouth to meet her lips again. She covers his hand with hers, entwining the fingers above the bullet scar. They are in this together. The pieces of the broken hearts fuse together like two pieces of a puzzle. He feels the air shift around them, something magical, something good is happening. They are creating this together - the energy of love that is surrounding them.

She is looking into his eyes, intently. Her face serious, her eyes shining, clear as stars in the midnight sky. She opens her mouth and whispers softly, "I love you too."

His hand stops caressing her cheek and he freezes on the spot. She hasn't actually said it out loud, only implied it But actually hearing this out loud, hanging between them, it's something else. It feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. She observes his reaction in silent awe, watching the play of emotions on his face. He glances at her lips and then back into her eyes again which are full of love, adoration and want. The corners of her mouth rise to form a smile.

The words are stuck in his throat, so nothing comes out of his mouth when he tries to say something. He opens his mouth, but closes it immediately. There are no words to describe what is going on inside him. He decides to go for the next best thing and show it to her.

With no hesitation, he pushes her against the door harder and he feels the air leaving her lungs. He presses his mouth against hers, begging for entrance. She can't deny him anything. Not anymore. She opens up to him, responding with the same passion. He steadies her head with his hands; both sides of her face and angles it to the left. It allows better access to him. She releases a guttural moan, when he does something delicious with his tongue. Her hands can't do anything but cling onto him, pulling him closer in order to not let him go ever again.

Suddenly he is kissing the side of her jaw and she hears a whisper, "I love you. So much." When she only shudders for response, he angles his head closer to her ear. His lips are touching the shell of her ear with every word, "I love you even more than my own life, more than anything in the world."

She makes a choking sound when he sucks her neck. Her hands release him from her iron grip and she starts unbuttoning his shirt, leaving no doubt in her intentions. Slowly she makes her way through all the buttons, while he feasts on her neck. With the last button open, she places her hands on his stomach, making him shudder and moan. She smiles and nips his neck softly, the surface available in front of her. His hands leave her for a second, letting the shirt fall down from his shoulders. Her hands are now loose, roaming around his chest and his back, discovering his uncovered skin. He cannot help himself and he unbuttons her shirt, one button at a time. While her fingers play with his skin, he manages to open her shirt and push it off her shoulders, exposing her pale flesh to the light. She slumps her hands down and lets the shirt fall off her.

He pulls her flush into him, skin touching skin, the feelings creating waves of pleasure in them. He kisses her passionately, but taking his time, savoring the feeling. He feels her hands travelling down, drawing soft patterns on his muscular arms. She encircles his wrists with her hands and entwines her fingers with his. So they stand there, against his front door, mouths fused together, hands joined.

He pulls away from her for a moment, giving the sweet air access to their lungs. She opens her eyes and smiles to him. After few seconds, she starts slipping away from his grasp and he looks at her quizzically. She pulls their joined hands and only says, "Come."

xxxxxxxx

She walks them into his bedroom. She never has been there and to his surprise, she knows exactly where the room is. When he stops for a moment, mind reeling a bit from the actions, she turns herself around and looks at him, smiling.

"What's wrong?" she softly asks.

"Nothing," he smiles, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Continue."

She opens the door to his bedroom and without switching the lights on, she goes straight to his bed. Turning around, she clasps her fingers to the zipper of his pants, making him shudder against her. He wraps his hands around her shoulders and pulls her closer, placing open-mouthed kisses on her lips, face and neck. Finally she manages to get the button and zipper open and he wiggles his hips, until the pants peel off from him.

"Mmmmhhh," she hums against his skin while kissing down his jaw. Her hands are eagerly roaming on his body, cupping his bottom.

"You didn't lie," she states, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his hands sliding over her breasts.

"A-about what?" she stutters, as her fingers slide underneath the fabric of his boxers, grabbing his cheeks firmly.

"Your boxers really are soaking wet," she hums a little bit louder and she tastes his earlobe with her tongue. He lets out a chuckle and nods against her.

"Why would I ever lie about my boxers?" he asks, amused.

He bends his neck a bit, so she could have better access to his neck, while she is sharing kisses down to his neck and chest. He slides his fingers around her and unclasps her bra. She helps to remove it without removing her mouth from his skin. He lets loose a moan when she bites him gently. He moves his hands to her chest and cups her breasts slightly, feeling the tender skin against his palms. She moans out something that sounds like his name. He kneads her breast softly, squeezing her nipple. She moans out loud when he does that and arches herself closer to him. Her mouth has travelled back to his face and she catches his mouth with her lips. Pressing herself flush against him, she deepens the kiss while his arms sneak around her waist. He pulls her closer to him, while walking back slightly. Her thighs make contact with his bed and they fall onto the soft mattress together. He doesn't break the kiss, but shifts his weight to his arms, so he wouldn't crush her.

"Oh," she lets out a sound of surprise, when one of his hands sneaks into her trousers in search of her center. He pulls slightly and the button that is holding the pants together comes loose. He unzips the zipper with one hand. Kissing down her neck and chest, he slides the other hand inside her pants. Slowly but surely, he manages to get her out of both - the jeans and the panties - at the same time. She moves her hips in order to help him remove her wet clothing. When she is free from the jeans, he slowly slides his hand from her heel up to her thigh. She arches against him, releasing a deep moan that makes him crazy. He kisses down her chest and stomach and slowly positions himself between her legs, caressing the smooth surface of her thighs, kneading the bare flesh.

"It's unfair," she breathes out the words, sounding like something between a moan and a sigh.

"Hmm?" he asks, his mouth trailing the muscles of her stomach, kissing her navel.

"You are wearing too many clothes," she whispers, when she arches closer to him, without her conscious permission.

"I think you can help me with that," he states, starting to kiss back up. Her hands travel all over his back and slowly they slide downwards, underneath the edge of his boxers.

"Mmhhh, really?" she asks, when he trails the kisses up to her chin and her mouth. Her hands force the boxers down his thighs. He moans out loudly when he feels the pressure in his groin ease a little bit. She doesn't let him enjoy that particular moment long, her slender fingers have already trailed down to his shaft and grasped it firmly.

"Kate..." he cries out when her fingers surround him. He is enjoying the feeling, but he knows he won't last long if she continues doing wicked things to him.

She only smiles and doesn't release him.

"You... y-you have to stop it..." he pleads.

"And why is that?" she asks, teasingly breathing to his ear.

"Or else I am gonna shoot too soon," he growls out when he removes her palm around his shaft.

She lets out a low chuckle, which sounds extremely sexy to him at that moment. He sucks her neck lightly, purposefully marking her. She is his now.

"Oh, you know, two can play this game," he whispers, when he slides a hand between her legs, making her eyes widen in surprise.

She moans out loud and gasps. He doesn't let her come down from her high and keeps rubbing her, his hands making soft circles against her core. She whimpers when she feels the pressure coil inside her, the warmth spreading everywhere in her body.

"Castle, please," she manages to breathe out. "Don't... I-I... I need you … not like this... Inside..." she says between her moans. He doesn't let her say it twice. He removes his hand and replaces it with his now fully engorged cock. She sighs at the new feeling against her core. He moves it slightly, not entering her yet, teasing her.

"Castle," she lets out a low moan. "Don't tease... plea-ah," she can't finish the sentence, because her brain isn't working anymore He enters her slowly, letting her to get used to him. She makes a throaty sound and closes her eyes to savor the feeling. He finds her lips and starts kissing her slowly, enjoying every moment of it. He starts to move tentatively, their hips finding the mutual speed. Not letting go her mouth, he joins their hands next to her head lacing their fingers together. He speeds up their pace and she starts making guttural sounds beneath him. He doesn't let them loose - he kisses them away.

She starts shuddering and arching wildly when she feels the orgasm nearing. He speeds up their movements since his own release is dawning too. He angles her knees more upright, changing the depth of their movements. She breaks free from the kiss and lets out a cry as he dips her over the edge. She is moaning wildly, her hands roaming all over him, pulling him close. He feels his own release hitting him and joins her in their cloud of pleasure, riding them both out.

When he finally stops moving, they just lay there, in his still made up bed. Entirely too wasted to move but filled with happiness. She shifts under him a little making him raise his head. He looks down at her quizzically.

"..m I too heavy?" he asks breathlessly, starting to move away from the top.

"Mmmhh... no," she settles him with her hands around him. "Stay."

He moves her hand around her neck and bends his head to kiss her properly. She responds to him with the same eagerness. After a while, they break the kiss and he moves his head to the pillows next to her head. Her lips share a butterfly kisses to his cheek, he breathes out softly, "I love you".

Her arms around him tighten and she whispers softly to his ear, "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**PenguinOfTroy and Fooxoo – are my editors. You rock. Honestly. They are the best of all possible people from best of all possible worlds! **

**Please review and read the original fic too ;)**


End file.
